paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Braty
Braty was Adopted by Takota95 from Making Music. Braty is a Medieval trained weapons expert and Vampire Pup, he lives deep in the isolated forests of Western Trussia only coming out when he is needed as is very heroic and Loving. Bio Braty was born in the Western Black woods of Trussia in a 19,750 year old castle. He was born into a family of Vampires within a very strange region of the country. His Family though is not what it may seem. His family is just a Family that love each other very much, he was born is a Victorian style castle that has many rooms and hals he loves to play in with his friends. Braty to is also very fast and curious for a puppy his age. His parents are both very wealthy as well and being T.I.C Operatives who are dawned with a special task. Hi family was given a large collection of secret documents to hold and look after, which is known as the Library of Darkness. They were chosen because of their demeanor and location was ideal for it. Braty loves the collection, he has studied much of it and has become quite intelligent in many fields. Bray has also been very good at running so when he was old enough to become a Trainee of T.I.C he was selected for The T.I.C Scouts for his speed and knowledge. During his first training session he met Speeder Moon. At first both had a rivalry, but after several races ending in a tie both started to talk and they became best friends. Afterwards he and Speeder would continue many more training session and mission together as well as some with their friend Azul Vuldane as well. Braty himself is also very well off in combat and extremely nice. Appearance Braty is a tribreed wolf with hypnotic green glowing eyes. His fur can bee seen in several colors such as white, black, grey, and brown. He can change its color at will because since he is a Vampire it will help him blend in within the forest he lives in or the terrain he is hiding amongst.. Personality Braty is sweet and loving though he hates to be called a blood sucking monster. He would never eat another pup or person. He loves his family and his job and playing with his best friends Azul and Speeder. Braty is also a bit defiant and has anger issues from time usually on how he is being treated, such as being bullied or annoyed. Though most of the time he is fun to be around as well as unpredictable. Trivia Random Braty is a Vampire but he can go out in out in sun light. The hole Vampires burning up in sunlight is just a mith to Trussian vampires. Braty DOES NOT drink blood!! He and other Trussian vampires eat raw meat and flesh cause they need the raw protein. Braty is of the Legion Vampire, a group of Vampires that live in the western Forest. THE Forest is a darker place because they just do not prefer being in the sun. Braty ususally dresses in white accented with a White Rose in his pocket. Braty loves the Color White. Braty has a Rose Garden of all different Colors Braty has two younger twin Bothers named Laser and beam and a young sister named sage and a baby sister named Si. Likes Reading, Family friends Hates Being called a monster Sterotypes of his kind. Outside worlds.